


Only Occasionally

by missydogblog



Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missydogblog/pseuds/missydogblog
Summary: Fanart based on a scene from Tei‘s gorgeous fic Quiet When I’m Coming Home. Adam gets a job.
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Only Occasionally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tei/pseuds/tei). Log in to view. 



  
[image hosting free](https://imgbb.com/)  
" alt="Fanart"/>


End file.
